


When you think of me

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bondage, Creeper Peter Hale, Dark Fantasy, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isaac is a Little Shit, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Stiles, Peter Hale is a writer, Peter writes sex books, Possessive Peter Hale, Protective Scott, Sane Peter Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexual Fantasy, True Alpha Scott McCall, Wolf Derek Hale, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: 'He begged liked the greedy omega he was, his belly was already trembling from the vast amount of cum. Yet he still begged his alpha to fill him with his pups'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a strange dream last night... I have no control over my dreams... when I have stressful days I seem to have funny dreams.

He walked down into the basement, he stood there looking down at the teen on the mattress he growled and licked his lips and he moved closer. It had been easy to snatch Stiles while the teen as for his help to find Derek. The teen’s scent drove him wild so it was so easy to grab his arm and pinned him to the car and fucked him against the jeep, the teen moaned and screamed as he came on Peter’s cock. Of course, Peter’s only choice was to kidnap the teen and keep him locked up until he gets Scott and Derek on his side and once he kill’s all the Argents then he will let the teen ago.

He kneels on the pulling his shirt off and started to unbuckle and freeing his cock from his trousers, his eyes flashed red as he looked down at the sleeping teen. He was pale skinned with dark moles that dotted his perfect skin, there were bruises where he had to manhandle him and the bite on his hip, he growled loudly and let his fingers trail over the scar. Stiles whimpered and open his eyes to see the alpha kneeling over him his large cock hanging out already dripping. “A-Alpha.” The teen whimpered the chains around his wrist jingled as Peter kissed his way up the teen’s lean body.  
“Good omega.” He purred as he turned the teen on his side and pressed his back against him. “Going to be a good omega for your alpha aren’t you, give me what I need?” He growled as he rubbed his cock between the teen’s butt cheeks.  
“Peter…”  
“Call me Alpha.” He growls as he buried his face into his shoulders, his hands roaming over his skin.  
“Peter!” The alpha growled as he mouthed at the moaning teen’s shoulder his fingers grabbing his throat and turned the teen’s head to face him.  
“I said…”  
“EARTH TO CREEPER WOLF!” 

Peter blinked and the fantasy disappeared before his eyes and he growled as he looked up to see the pack stood before him looking at him. The true alpha looked at him never trusting him even tho the boy likes to forgive and forget, whiles Stiles never forgive and never forget the boy was good. He could take one look at someone and tell you if they were the bad guy and the kid is brilliant. It’s why Peter liked him “Are you with us?” Derek asked  
“Yeah of course.” He mumbled, his trousers were a bit too tight and he is sure that the wolves could smell it arousal as he crossed his legs.  
“What were you thinking about because it has nothing to do with the witches?” Stiles asked, the teen was close to him it was a little too close to Peter as he felt his claws lengthen, that he had to curl his hands up into his hands burying the claws into his palm.  
“Nothing for you to worry about.” He grinned.  
“I think I should worry, you told me to call you alpha.” Peter paled…oh shit… he looked at the others, Lydia was trying to hide her smirk along with daughter they were finding it amusing along with Liam tho he looked a little more confused than anything but Isaac couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped from his mouth.  
“You did say that.” Scott points out to him.  
“Ah… can’t you give this old wolf something to dream about, and well Stiles is omega of the pack.” Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles huffed out.  
“He isn’t the lowest in the pack!” Scott told him, his eyes flashing bright red Stiles had to blush and roll his eyes as he placed a hand on his back.  
“Peter meant in the breeding pecking order.” Derek huffed  
“Whoa no… no one is pecking breeding me.” Stiles yells out as he looked at Peter, the wolf felt a little disheartening but not much, but somehow it was enough for Stiles to see it in his eyes. “Unless they buy me dinner first.” 

That was all the permission Peter need to hear to have at least one of his fantasy’s to come true before he could put a plan together Derek threw something at him “Awo, what are you 2?” Peter asked him.  
“I did yell heads up; if you got your head out of your arse then you would have heard me. Your publisher sent you the first 6.” Derek told him, as he went back to his coffee.  
“You got a book published?” Lydia asked Peter frowned at his nephew Derek did enjoy pissing him odd, she moved around the table along with Stiles and few others.  
“Come on lets us have a look?” Malia asked Derek smirked at him because he knew what the books were about and who they are based on.  
“You won’t like it; it’s just crazy thoughts from when I was stuck in my own head.” He told them as he stood up and walked away, he didn’t know that Derek had told them his pen name.

The next day Peter was woken up to his phone pinging he groaned as yet again his perfect dream was ruined by the pack, he had just knotted Stiles in his dream and the teen was begging to be filled with his pups. He picked up the phone and frowned at the half dozen text messages he had gotten from the pack. ‘This book is about Stiles and u?’ Scott texted him  
‘WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH U?” Malia, Peter groaned “Stiles is my ex & 1 of my best friends!” She is going to kill him.  
‘This was funny as hell.’ Isaac, either he didn’t get it or he really thought it was funny Peter thought. …Just wait until he reads the one about himself… Peter hummed to himself.Then there was one from Stiles himself and the teen groaned as he opens the message.  
‘He begged liked the greedy omega he was, his belly was already trembling from the vast amount of cum. Yet he still begged his alpha to fill him with his pups.’ Then he sees the second message from Stiles ‘We need 2 talks.’  
“DEREK WHAT THE HELL!” Peter yelled as he got out of bed to find his nephew so he could throttle him.


	2. Chapter 2

He returned to his apartment, he was so glad to be back in his own pace he closed the door and leaned back against it and closed his eyes and sighed. He had just spent 5 hours at being yelled at and grilled by the pack, Scott tried to kill him because he thinks the books are about Peter’s attempts to take over the pack by using Stiles, Isaac still thought it was funny until Lydia points out there is a book about him as well, that stopped the curly blonde from smirking. He then started to pouts because there was only one book about him. Malia didn’t know how to take it her father wants to sleep with her ex, while Lydia wanted to know how hard it was to publish something like this but Stiles remained oddly quiet through all of it. 

Derek was just enjoying himself Peter had punched him when he got up for giving the pack a book, the pack had torn him apart. So it was easy for him to leave the loft and head back to his apartment. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see is Stiles stood at the back of the pack watching him. A strange look on his face, he couldn’t tell if he was angry at him or disgusted at what Peter has written about him. He could tell the teen was deep in thought about something it was just that stillness and quietness coming from the teen usually known for shooting his mouth off and would be the first to flip his lid.

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and pushed himself off the door and headed into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup coffee. He needs to go back to work anyway and he couldn’t do that if he was watching Stiles “Shit.” He growled to himself as he picked up his coffee cup and went to his desk. He hadn’t meant to publish the book it was just for him in the being but somehow he found himself sending it to the publisher. He couldn’t stop after that, one book after another came following out of him imagine Stiles as his helpless sub and him as the powerful dom that takes advantage of the situation. He sipped his coffee and looked at the drawing he had pinned up on the wall and sighed as he flipped open the laptop lid and went back to the scene he was writing. “Okay, so where am I?” He wondered.  
‘His second brought a scrawny teen into his room and held onto the scruff of his neck “Where did you find this whelp?” The alpha growled as he looked the boy up and down.   
“He was trying to break free the alpha; he managed to knock out Joe.” The alpha raised an eyebrow as he looked back down at the human and let out a barking laughter.   
“This scrawny boy knocked out Jo? How did he do that?” He asked the alpha grinned from ear to ear. 

The teen tried to pull himself free but wasn’t getting where “Leave him here with me.” The alpha grinned; his second nodded and pushed the whelp into the center of the room before leaving. “So trying to free the alpha were you?”  
“He’s my brother!” The teen snarled at him, the alpha turned to look at him and raised an eye brow at the teen attitude.   
“That is some mouth on you boy, maybe I should find way to put that mouth better use.” He grinned as he grabbed the teen’s face and leaned. The bright ambery whiskey eyes shimmered with anger and a little bit of fear …good this boy isn’t as foolish as I thought… he told himself.   
“Please let him go.” He asked, the venom in this voice dropping to give way to his fear. The alpha chuckled as he stalked around him looking him up and down. The boy thought of his movements as if he was a lioness prowling around antelope before attacking. “Please.” He whispered.  
“Let him go? Why would I do such a silly thing like that?” He asked, he breathed the boy’s scent in and growled as he caught the smell of arousal under all that fear and anger. He moves closer to him and presses himself against the teen’s back and pressed his hands to his slim waist. He moved his clawed hand across the teen’s stomach lightly scratching at the shirt ripping it part, the stink of fear started to disappear. “What would you offer me if I let your alpha ago?” 

The teen’s gasped as he felt himself lean back into the alpha’s chest “I-I have nothing to offer you?” leaned down the alpha pressed his face into the boy’s throat and growled happily as t his scent. He could just imagine having this strong-willed beauty laid out on his bed of furs panting around his knott.   
“Oh, I don’t know about that.” He growled as he moved around to looked down at the oval face of the pretty boy, he could make out his dark mole that and wondered how many there are on his body and if he could map them out himself, like star constellations. “I will free your alpha in the morning.”   
“Really?” The teen smiled hope filling his eyes  
“Yes, if you do something for me.” The tall dark haired Alpha growled,   
“A-Anything you want?” The teen realized what he said after he said it and paled slightly and that fear started to rise up again.   
“Anything?” the alpha purred as he hooked his fingers under his chin and got him to look up at him,   
“Yes.” He whispered the boy knew what he was thinking.  
“Alpha’s get lonely, and we are picky about who we knott so here’s a little deal Pretty Boy. You let me knott you for the whole of the night and then you and your alpha will be free to leave.”’

Peter stopped and then stretched and yawned just as the door bell rang, frowning he sat up and looked around at the door. He frowned as the door bell rang again standing up he rubbed his eyes and then looked back at the screen and frowned “Damn it.” He muttered as he saved his file and walking to the front door. He had order pizza, not something he normally eats but he was in the mood for a thin crust and werewolf own brand beer. He open the door money in hand when he stopped frozen to the spot as he sees the whiskey eyed teen from his books stood there.   
“Is that for me?” Stiles asked as he Peter still has a slightly out stretched arm with the money.   
“Stiles?” He was shocked when he saw the teen standing there. The boy smiled and waved his hand at him as he took the money from the wolf and walked into the apartment.  
“Hello, Peter.” Stiles said as he counted the money “Well 20 dollars is a start I mean I think I deserve some royalties.” Stiles mumbled, “Don’t you?”

The wolf frowned and rubbed his head as he looked at the 17-year-old in his apartment, he had this dream once before. Where Stiles turned up t his apartment in the middle of the night and begged Peter to take him to save him from the witch’s curse or the one where he thinks he hired a rent boy that looks like Stiles only for to be Stiles. “Hey? Earth to Peter Pan stop day dreaming about me and look at the real me!” The wolf shook his head and looked at the teen.   
“Stiles I’m sorry you saw those books, I didn’t mean for you to ever see them,” Peter said, Stiles removed his hoodie and placed it on the back of the sofa. “I started to write them for myself But-but… I’m sorry Stiles.”   
“Is that how you see me, Peter? A weak cock slut?” He asked   
“No-no-no Stiles that isn’t how I see you, you are a strong willed and powerful, you’re not weak.” Stiles raised an eye brow.   
“So I’m just a cock slut.”   
“You slept with Derek.” Peter points out  
“One guy.”  
“I know Scott sleeps with you during the full moon as does Isaac and you slept with my daughter.” Pete points out.   
“One I dated your daughter and two she knew about Scott, Isaac, and Derek.”

Peter groaned and rubbed his eyes this was not how he wanted this to go, as he looked down at the ground and tried to think how to make the best of a bad situation when he heard more movement of clothes. He looked up and his draw dropped as he sees Stiles shimmering out of his jeans. “W-What are you doing?” Stiles looked around at him and smiled softly at him as he stepped out of his jeans and walked over to him. The wolf mouth becomes dry as he blinked at the naked teen pressed against him.  
“What am I being too forward? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg you? Or put my clothes back on so you can rip them off me?” Peter growled and grabbed his wrists and pushed the teen away, Stiles looked at him confused when he got his footing back.   
“Are you mocking me? Is this what you’re doing mocking me?” He snarled his eyes turning blue, as Stiles stood there blinking at him.   
“I’m not mocking you.” Stiles told him softly, Peter growled: “Well maybe a little.” The teen said as lifted his arm up and looked at the small trickle of blood running down his arm to his elbow.   
“Then what is this?” Peter felt his wolf rise to the surface, it was screaming at him that his mate is here, naked and willing “Another one of your notch on your bed post? How many of the pack you can get through before you’re known as the pack whore?”

Stiles looked back at him before walking over to him and slapping him across the face “Prick!” Stiles snarled at him, as he went to put his clothing back on “I just offered myself to you, not because I want you to be another notch.” He spat, he dressed as quickly as he strips. “Believe it or not Peter I like you, fuck I even trust your creepy arse. So what I sleep with some of the pack, if I remember it was one yours, Derek and Deaton recondition that I sleep with some pack members to make sure I have their scent on me and create a bond, so don’t you fucking dare call me a whore or a slut!” He yells, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and then wolf groaned and grabbed the teen by the wrist.

The teen hissed at him and tried to fight him off as Peter pushes him against the wall and lifts him up, Stiles had no choice but to wrap his legs around his waist. “Stop it,” Stiles whispered as he looked away from him.  
“I’m sorry, you’re right we did say that.” He whispered to him, as he leaned in and nuzzled his face into the teen’s throat breathing in his scent. He is right he does smell of the pack and family and Peter wants that for himself, the family. “Mine.” He purrs   
“Yours.”


End file.
